Friends
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: Just a pointless drabble I had in my head about Brenda/Sharon to hopefully get some muse. Takes place after the last episode of The Closer. Kind of fluffly and femslash (light but still)


A/N: Short little fluffly drabble. No real point or reason, just trying get some muse for my story…

Friends

Brenda leaned over her desk, she tried not to close her eyes and see her mother. The feeling was overwhelming. It was just all too much for her to handle. Her mother was gone, and her last day was now done. All that was left was to pack her things and leave. Something that was much easier said than done. Her team already said their goodbye, and went home for the night. It was just her there, alone.

She took a deep breath, and shook her head. Feeling tears rolling out of her eyes. She tried to refrain them, causing a welling feeling in her jaw that only made her want to cry more. She lost the battle with her tears and could feel them rolling down her cheeks.

She heard her office door click, and knew it could be only one of the two people who did not knock. She wiped her eye in case of was the latter of the two. And it was. She saw Sharon standing by the door with a file in her hand.

Sharon looked across the room to the blond, and could instantly see something was wrong. But how could something not be. Sharon knew what it was like to lose her mother, and had to take time off herself when it happened. She didn't understand why Brenda would be here, excluding that her house was where she had passed.

She walked over to Brenda, and set the file down on Brenda's desk. She gave Brenda a sympathetic look, and Brenda tried to smile. Sharon tilted her head and could see a tear rolling down her cheek in the trail of another.

"You're crying," Sharon whispered, almost gasping. "Brenda, go home."

Brenda shook her head. "I can't. It's worse there," she explained to the older woman.

Sharon gave a soft sigh. "I hate seeing you like this," Sharon said with sincerity. She reached out and brushed her hand over Brenda's. "If there is anything I can do, just tell me. "

She began to pull away when Brenda grabbed a hold of her hand, catching her off guard. She looked back to the woman with curious eyes. Brenda stood.

"There is somethin' you can do," Brenda said, her eyes blurring as they began watering again.

"What is it?" Sharon asked, knowing she would do it if she could.

"Be my friend, I mean truly. I know I told my mama that we were friends, and she died thinkin' that. She thought you were the only friend I had. And it'd mean a lot to me if you actually were."

Sharon couldn't help but tear up at the thought of that day. She gave Brenda a weak smile. "I'd love to be your friend, Brenda."

Brenda smiled lightly and tried not to let more tears fall. Sharon could see the struggle, and her face was so empathic. She walked around the desk and stood in front of Brenda.

"What?" Brenda asked, wearily. Her voice watery.

Sharon grabbed Brenda's hand and led her out of her chair. She pulled the woman into a tight embrace. Brenda accepted the hug graciously, knowing it was needed. She pulled Sharon in closer, until there was no space between them, and rested her head on Sharon's shoulder. Brenda could feel Sharon relax, as her embrace grew softer. Brenda turned her face in to Sharon's neck slightly. Sharon held back the shudder that threatened her body at the feeling of Brenda's breath hitting her neck. She tightened her hands and tried to pull away. An action that Brenda wouldn't allow.

She began turning her head to Brenda as she said, "Perhaps we-" she was cut off Brenda's lips connecting to hers. Neither pulled back, but allowed it to grow slowly. The kiss was tender and careful. It wasn't until Brenda's hands began roaming Sharon's body, making Sharon silently moan into Brenda's mouth, did it hit either of them what they were doing. Sharon pulled away.

She hunched slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "What just happened?"

"I went to kiss your cheek and thank you," Brenda explained, trying to make sense of what she had just done.

"But we kiss, and neither of us pulled away," Sharon pointed out.

"You did," Brenda said. Sharon looked at the woman, and a realization washed over her. She hadn't wanted to pull away, but she had. She knew why she had, there were many reasons.

"It was wrong," Sharon said. She shook her head, and turned away.

"It didn't feel wrong," Brenda said sweetly. Sharon spun back around to face Brenda.

"It didn't feel wrong, no. But it was. You know it was."

Brenda walked over to Sharon. "It was the right kind of wrong," Brenda insisted. Sharon gulped harshly as Brenda placed her hands on her hips. She looked into the other woman's chocolate brown eyes. Slowly they leaned into each other, until their lips touched again.

This the kiss started slow, but quickly built into passion. Sharon's hands held onto Brenda's jawline, and Brenda's were clutching the fabric of Sharon's black blazer. It wasn't long until Sharon found herself pushing Brenda against the desk. Their hands tearing at each other's clothing, until most of them were tossed on the floor.

Sharon moved her mouth down to Brenda's next, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh. Brenda's hand palmed Sharon's breast under the black bra she was wearing. Moans rolled through each woman, creating its own symphony, as the women were filling their lust.

Sharon let her hands travel downward till they were cupping Brenda's ass. With Brenda's help, Sharon lifted the blond onto her desk. Their hands soon finding each other's centers, taking each other in a fast rhythmic pace. Their heads rested against each other, kissing only when one called out the others name.

Brenda's hips jerks harshly into Sharon's hand, causing the desk to squeak and scratch the floor. And Sharon's knees felt weak, as though they give out any second. For stability, Sharon rested her other hand on the desk beside Brenda.

When they finished, they didn't part for a few minutes. Sharon waited for her breathing to regain a normal pattern before stepping away. She still stood by Brenda though, waiting for some form of response.

"Definitely the right kind of wrong," Brenda whispered. Brenda leaned over, and kissed Sharon softly once more. She allowed her lips to linger on the other woman's. Sharon pulled away, smiling lightly. She rested her hand on Brenda's hip.

"We can't do this again," Sharon said, not wanting to say the truth but it was in her nature to. She took her hand that was free of the younger woman's hips and trace the blonds wide lips. Her hands moved down to Brenda's neck, trailing over the skin she yearned for again already. She pulled away as though her desire stung her.

"It's not like I'm your co-worker anymore," Brenda fought, trying not to have Sharon turn her away.

"But you are married, and in some strange sense so am I," Sharon said. "And you're in mourning. Do you think this is more than that? Your way of dealing with all of this change."

Brenda slumped against the desk. She knew it was more than that, but how could she tell Sharon that. How could she being an affair? She knew Sharon was right, it was wrong, no matter how right it felt. If circumstances were different there would be no doubt in either of their minds to presue this, but they weren't.

Brenda back over to Sharon, and pressed their bodies together. She rested her head on Sharon's shoulder, and gave it sot butterfly kisses.

"I wish it wasn't," Brenda told her.

"Me too," Sharon whispered back. She used her fingertips to run over her spine. They stayed silent for a long moment, before Sharon pulled back slightly to kiss her one last time.

When they parted, they knew this part of their short lived relationship was over.

"Friends?" Brenda wondered still as they dressed.

Sharon smiled lightly. Friends they could do without complication. Friends they could be within reason. She pulled her shirt over her head, and nodded. "Friends," Sharon agreed.


End file.
